Offences
The topic of offences tends to be a very grey area, meaning it's sometimes hard to define how long someone should be muted or tempbanned for depending on what they said or did. This wiki page is designed to ease some of the stress of those decisions. When an offence is issued the offence will stay on record forever, hence people will remember a users actions forever. The staff team is a large team working together, warnings, mutes, etc are not individual; if a one of the Staff team members warns a player and warns him, another mod can take over and mute that player for a further offence because the user was already warned. WARNING This page is a guide and staff members that issue offences will not be held responsible for there actions on the issue of this page. Staff will only be held responsible by the Hosts. Mutes *An important thing to remember is mutes are only issued for chat offences, if someone executes profanic language on signs or anything in the form of blocks they are given another form of punichsment not a mute. Profanity is a word to slap a definition on, it reffers to any word that upsets the group of listeners so Mehtals has devised a list to help users understand the basis. USER DISCRETION ADVISED *Offence count is erased after 2 weeks of changed usage of chat. although the user with previous offences will not be given mercy in mute length offences next time constant offences are broken. *The list below gives basic information about muting periods but is not a specifically defined so regular users cannot acuse staff members and base there proof from this table of values. *'Quick Warn' is used frequently to stop offensive rants by users. Quick Warns are not just used once on a user, they are the primary mute issued before and listed mute offences are issued. Always use Quick Warns before issuing listed mute offences. *'Listed Offences (Terminal Offences)' are used for constant repetitive chat offenders. Each offence is issued with users continue an chat abusing rant when Quick Warned. Profanic Language: #Sexual Oriented Words and Sentences: "bull sex", "rubbing her/his ****", etc #Racial or Sexual Abusive Language: "Nigger", "Womens Right's Shouldn't Exist", Etc #Basic Word List (other words may apply but only rarely is this so): Cunt, Fuck, Shit, Dick, Bitch, Pussy, Etc. Exluded words under the right circumstances: Piss "Pissing me off", Crap "This is really Crap", Etc #Constant Abusive Language without Cause: "Get the brain of a dog implanted and it would be an improvement." (May not apply if used as a reply to other statements or combat failures) Alternative Accounts *Alternative accounts are not automatically given mutes but if the user continues chat abusive rants offence level will be taken from the main account used. If users go on alt accounts continue there profanic usage offences will transfer to that account if proved and/or admitted. If users go on other accounts and does not commit use profanity or continue rambles from other accounts they will not be muted. Hackers *There are unique punishments for different forms of hacking. If a user is caught using a combat hack such as aimbotting that user will be either disallowed inflicting damage on other users but still take damage. *Unlike chat offences hack offences stay with a user forever. No amount of time can clear a users record. *The list below gives basic information about unique hacking punichsment periods. Information provided below is set as a guide not a defined rate of charge, therefore, users cannot claim unlawful conduct through this page. X-ray *'X-ray' is a form of cheating that pinpoints the location of specific materials. X-ray is used to gain an advantage over other players but obtain materials much faster and aids in the finding of hidden bases and often leads to the griefing of locations that should have never been found. *The punishment assigned to X-ray is tempban. The duration of this punishment, depending on the offence, is listed in the table below. Combat Hacking *'Combat hacking' refers to all forms of cheating in regards to combat such as, aimbot, fast click, bomb, etc. The offence reference applies not only to PVP (Player Versus Player) combat but also towards PVE (Player Versus Environment). *The punishment assigned to Combat Hacking is tempban. Durations listed below. Other *There are always new hack styles in production and it would be impossible to cover them all. Mehtals always looks for appropriate ways to punish gameplay abusers. Other hacks will be punished accordingly.